


Kitten

by cheeky_noi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pet Play, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 23:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeky_noi/pseuds/cheeky_noi
Summary: You decide to surprise Gabriel with a new outfit.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wonderful friend. Thinking about adding to it cause I'm hot for Gabriel Reyes. 
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr @ cheeky-noi

You stared at yourself in the mirror, your fingers gently tweaking the faux cat ears that sat atop your hair. At the same time, your other hand fiddled with the collar around your neck. A deep blush adorned your cheeks as you looked at yourself, a small huff slipping past your plump lips. “How…did I get myself into this again?” You whispered to yourself. In all honesty you looked amazing. The soft, sheer baby doll dress hung loosely against your soft curves. A pair of matching panties clung snugly to your hips, and the color of the matching collar and cuff set complimented your skin tone. The cat ears you wore matched the color of your hair perfectly. 

Only a door separated you and Gabriel, him sitting comfortably on an armchair in your shared bedroom. His right leg was propped up on his knee, body relaxed as he sat against the soft leather. He only wore his sweat pants, having just come out of the shower. His deep skin still glistened slightly with a few missed droplets. 

"Alright, carino, I’m sitting down,“ he called out.

You took a deep breathe then, swallowing your pride and opening the door.Gabriel eye’s widened as he took you in, his dark chocolate brown eyes trailing down your soft curves, to your toes and back up all the way to the cat ears atop you head, “Wow…” was all he said.

“Y-you don’t like it…?” Your heart fell, suddenly feeling even more self conscious than previously

.“No no…” Gabriel stood then, crossing the room in a few strides. You couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes, but his hand moved to tilt your head up to face him, “I didn’t believe it was possible for you to be even more beautiful than you already were,” he spoke softly, leaning his head down to press a gentle kiss to your lips.“I was wondering what that leash was for,” Gabriel smirked, tilting his head back to the leash on your bed that matched the collar and wrist cuffs you currently wore, “I thought your surprise was going to be a dog…but it seems I got myself a kitten instead…” his voice dropped, hands moving to your sides, “Now my question is…are you going to be good for me?"


End file.
